


All, All Apologies

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t think I feel sorry for you or anything. It’s just that your whimpering face irritates me— it’s not beautiful at all!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All, All Apologies

"Why…?"

The question came in a whisper, muffled in between sobs. Rin wasn’t entirely sure what was it that he was asking anymore, what was it that he really wanted to know, whether it was Rei’s reasons for letting him take his place in the upcoming relay or why even now he insisted on being so damn kind to a near stranger, wiping the slobbery mess of dirt and tears off his face with the sleeve of his Iwatobi jersey, as though he hadn’t done enough already; he just needed to hear something, needed a word to put his mind at ease despite holding back on what had to be said, himself.

"Don’t think I feel sorry for you or anything. It’s just that your whimpering face irritates me— it’s not beautiful at all!"

And while that answer was not one Rin had expected, what really surprised him was to look up and see that those harsh words clashed with the gentle smile tugging at Rei’s lips. What a strange person, that guy was.

"Not beautiful, huh…?"

"That’s right. It’s my place and name you’ll be taking up there, the least you can do is make sure to act accordingly!"

With a call in the distance from his three old friends and a last prod from an unexpected fourth, Rin dashed off to meet up with his team. In his mind, he knew he could never say enough _thank yous_ in a lifetime, but his list of apologies had surely just found a new priority.

He really hated to disappoint, but the beauty of that heart was one he could never match.


End file.
